far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 492 - Moist Delicatessen Meal
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 492 - Moist Delicatessen Meal is the four-hundred ninety-second regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the second episode of Season 6. Video Overview Odds and Ends Kurt mines some coal in the Hidey Hole, and says that they are going for the Child's Play Charity to raise $60,000, and are currently at $128.66. He also talks about how the view counter on YouTube videos would stop at 301+ once the video had hit 301 views. Now the view account is accurate as it is live, no more 301. Kurt says that the *New Horizons* spacecraft, and corrects his launch date saying it was launched in 2006. Also the podcast edition is coming in shortly, and Kurt does not think iTunes publishing will be coming in the future. Question: Is Eva in any way reacting to the barking and occasional whining from Wolfie, and did she ever do so? Eva never hears Wolfie because Kurt plays with headphones. She only barks when there are doorbells, normally grunting. Eva is not a fan of vocal dogs as well. Question: Have you ever considered going to grad school at night? I know you were thinking of enrolling full time after you quit, but what about night school? A call-back to 2011, Kurt says he is not thinking about it. He then creates a perfect square island in the ocean. Question: One of scale of 1 to angry, hoe angry does it make you that Codemasters removed the co-op and all the cool features from F1 2015? ConeDodger again donated, and Kurt says with F1 2015 having no co-op it has killed their interest in F1 2014 and the preceding F1 series. It seems that F1 2015 was rushed out to get it released in the season timeframe. He also does not see F1 2014 coming back. Question: If you can visit or drive any racetrack in the world, what would it be? Not a racing track expert, Kurt did like Spa is racing games. Kurt was in the passenger seat of a NASCAR car at the Chicagoland Speedway. Question: What is your favorite word? Kurt says delicatessen. Question: What is your least favorite word? He puts down moist for this one. The written word meal upsets him for some reason. Question: How well would the world survive if every person on the world was Kurtjmac? Stating there obvious that there would be no more reproduction, Kurt says everything would be digital. Sports would be disastrous as a result. Conventions and other social events would not happen for sure. Question: What state do you live in now? Kurt has yet to revealed where he lives, but he has acquired an action camera for the reveal. He wants to have a camera on his roof to do a drive around where he lives now. That project will reveal Kurt's location. He also talks about his Microsoft ICE panorama stitching program. Kurt was able to make a panorama sphere. Trivia * The end slate links to Kerbal Space Program with Kurt - 08 - Double the Trouble, and Clouds Below - Flying Bird Person Game Prototype''.